


The Witch and the Fey

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River
Summary: Inien needs to learn to respect the fey creatures around her better.





	

Inien was going to prove Markus wrong if it was the last thing she did. Stomping through the tall grass, she fumed over the conversation they’d had earlier that morning.

“You made the fairy by the big oak tree mad,” he’d said to her over a piece of singed toast.

“What fairy? There aren’t any fairies in this town, Markus!” Inien gestured wildly with her coffee mug, spilling some of the contents (tea, not coffee) down her arm and onto the floor. She swore and grabbed for a scrap of paper towel to dry off her sleeve before she got scalded even worse.

“Oh, yes there are. If you go down to that big oak near the end of the empty lot that edges the forest, there’s a fairy ring under it. You knocked over half the mushrooms there, and I know I heard some tiny voice cursing at you.”

Inien turned a glare at Markus, only to slip on a puddle of now lukewarm tea and land firmly on her butt. The coffee mug full of tea went flying out of her hand and spilled its contents all over the floor, but fortunately not shattering or unloading any more of its payload onto Inien. It did, however, sport a new chip on its rim.

“See-”

“Not! A word, Markus,” Inien interrupted him, getting back to her feet as she tried not to rub her sore behind. “It was a coincidence caused by my own negligence, not a curse. If I have to go back to that tree and get you photographic evidence, I will prove to you that there is no pixie there and I’m not cursed.”

Some part of Inien had to admit she was impressed at Markus’ ability to keep a lid on the many sarcastic remarks she could see bubbling up behind his eyes. Not that she would say as much out loud in her current miffed state. It seemed that every hidden thorny vine in the lot was out to get her as they snagged at her clothes and several found purchase on her arms. She did not hesitate to swear at each thorn.

Eventually she made it to the tree. Inien looked up at it and scoffed. Sure, it was an old tree, probably twice as old as she and Markus combined, but it in no way looked like one that was tended by fairies. Out came the camera as the woman began snapping pictures of as many angles as she could get of the thing. Knowing Markus, she’d have to get all her evidence in one go otherwise he’d send her out again claiming that she’d missed something.

That was when Inien tripped over some of the tree’s roots. She sat up, spitting dirt and… mushrooms? Once she took a moment to look around herself, there was indeed a small circle of mushrooms tucked away between two jutting roots, where most people wouldn’t think to step, yet where Inien herself had stepped not more than two weeks ago.

On further inspection, Inien also realized that her fall had caused her to crush most of the remaining mushrooms there as well. And that’s when a tiny voice started screaming at her.

It was difficult at first to tell where the shouting was coming from; there was just this fuzzy spot in the middle distance in front of her face. As the tiny tirade continued, however, Inien found her eyes focusing on a tiny winged figure with white hair and blue markings on its arms, chest, legs, and stomach.

“Just who the hell do you think you are, anyway?” The pixie demanded, its face nearly red from yelling so much.

Inien blinked. Instead of answering the question, only one phrase came to her lips in a long groan. “Oh, gods, Markus was right!” The weight of what all this implied settled heavily on the woman’s shoulders as she slumped back down to the dirt, entirely unwilling to face the hell that awaited her next.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not. The idea of Inien fairy-napping Ashe in a mason jar to take home and show Markus is entertaining, but I dunno what I'd do with that or even why Inien would do it if it winds up proving Markus right.


End file.
